Mirrored
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Basically, Rin and Len are mirrored images. It's only rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Rin's p.o.v.

It was a normal day, I woke up to my alarm. I shut it off. "Finally the weekend!"

I got up to see Miku and Luka eating breakfast "Good morning Rin." my sister Miku smiled at me. I sat down next to Luka and started eating the cereal that was left for me. After I finished breakfast I got dressed and went to the restroom to do my makeup.

"AHHHH!"

Miku rushed in to check on me "RIN!? ARE YOU OK!?"

"M-Miku! There is a-a boy in my mirror!"

Len's p.o.v.

I woke up to my brother screaming, I ran out to see what was going on. Kaito's little sister Meiko was choking Kaito with his scarf.

I sighed. "Meiko, we have beer in the kitchen." she let go of Kaito and ran to the kitchen.

"Like she needed more beer." said Gakupo. He had been sitting on the couch just watching, "I'm gonna go put up my hair." I said walking to the restroom.

I went to the restroom hoping to see myself and put up my hair but I saw a scared girl with the same face.

**Heh, this is it so far... plz review bad or good review i want to know what you think =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's p.o.v.**

I looked at the boy, he smiled at me.

"H-Hello." I said

"Hey." he said back, this made me more scared of him.

"I am Rin…"

"I 'm Len." he said with a smile.

I put my hand up to the mirror; he put his up to the mirror too.

This warmth felt so good and so inviting.

**Len's p.o.v.**

The girl put her hands up to the mirror, I did the same.

I could feel the warmth of her skin as if we were one.

Gakupo came in "Len? What are you doing?"

When he walked up to the mirror instead of seeing him I saw a girl with pink hair

"I must be going crazy…"

Gakupo looked at me and left knowing well enough to mind his own business.

She looked at me with a small smile on her face

"Nice to meet you, Len." she said before walking away.

**It's longer….**

**I'm sick so it's hard to think!**

**Please review!**

**- Jena**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you think I own Vocaloid, there MUST be something wrong with you…**

Len's pov

I started to carry a hand mirror with me now; I loved to talk to Rin. She was nice and gentile but could be strong and stubborn to. She has two sisters named Miku and Luka, I told her About Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko

One day when I came home from school Kaito and Meiko where standing at the door waiting for me "we need to talk Len." Kaito said with a stern voice.

Once we sat on the couch Meiko said "Len? Are you forever alone?"

"What?" she sighed "you have created a fake girl named Rin and is starting to fall in love with her, this must mean you are lonely in some way.

"She really is there! I'm not crazy!"

"Do we not pay enough attention to you Len? Are you being bullied? What about your friends?"

"I have friends!"

Gakupo walked in "Gakupo! Can you please tell them that they are being stupid as Fuck!?"

Gakupo looked at me "I have never heard you use a bad word!"

"Rin use's bad words, why can't I?"

The door bell rang and Kaito rushed to get it.

A girl with short green hair walked in, "I'm Dr. Megpid, but you may call me Gumi"

"She is here to help you with your problem." Kaito said "I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!"

After a long period of yelling I gave up and let Gumi come into my room to talk to me.

I looked in my mirror and Rin looked confused "its okay Rin" I whispered so Gumi wouldn't hear me.

Once we got to my room she sat in my desk chair "Sit down." she pointed at my bed. I sighed and did as she said

"So Len, Do you have friends?"

"I have Rin"

"Do you have any REAL friends?"

"I have Miki and Piko"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes"

"Who?" she looked at me as she started to write notes

"Rin." I looked down and saw that Rin was blushing.

"Someone who is REAL Len"

I stood up "she is real! Maybe not here in the world but in another world!"

She grabbed my mirror "sorry to do this Len" she threw the mirror against the wall.

"BICTH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

She walked out not giving me an answer.

I looked into the broken mirror and saw myself.

The sight made me start to cry

Rin pov

I was holding my hand mirror; it felt like I was on my phone

But I was worried, he talked less and the people talking to him seemed concerned.

I then saw a girl with short green hair come in and I didn't really make out what she was saying

She was asking him questions when Len got mad, I saw her for a second and the mirror just broke.

"Len? Len? LEN? LEN?!" he didn't say anything, I looked in the mirror to see me

And for the first time in my life I cried…

**Gumi was the first person I thought of so I made her the therapist **

**Plz review! Good or bad I want to know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I have been so busy!**

**But funny real life story the made me think to update the story. I was fixing my hair in the mirror at school and then some stupid teacher walked in and asked "do you like looking at yourself?"**

**Here is how I responded: "yes! In fact there is a male version of me on the other side of the mirror and I have fallen in love with him" she just walked out**

**Any whore, enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

I looked at the broken glass on my bed. I was so sad and angry

I got up and then went to the hallway closet and got a hammer.

I ran to the bathroom and kept hitting the mirror with the hammer

"Come back! Come back! Come back!" I was crying and then Miku ran in

"Rin! Stop!" she took the hammer from my hand 'you're going to get 7 years of bad luck"

"Like I care!" I stormed off to my room.

Luka came in "Rin? I'm going to the store need anything?"

"Can you get me some Oranges?" she smiled "sure Rin" she walked out

Lens pov

I went to the bath room to see if I could see her in that mirror I could not but then the mirror started to crack

It cracked and pieces of glass flew out

Meiko and Kaito ran in

"What's going on!?" asked Meiko

"Rin! You made her mad! RIN!"

They looked at me then at the mirror

"So she was real?" asked Kaito

"Yeah! And now she is mad! We may not be able to talk but we are still connected!" it stopped.

"Guys I need some fresh air…"

I walked outside and started walking to the store to buy some bananas

"So I need some miso soup and fish" I heard a women's voice

I looked up.

Wait?

Was that Luka?

**Wonder what will happen. The next chapter will probably be the last and maybe a mini epilogue thing but then this story will be over! This is my first fan fiction don't judge! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter but it wasn't a very developed story to begin with but I hope you like the ending!**

**Lens pov**

I can't believe it! Walking right in front of me was Rin's oldest sister Luka.

Rin!

I followed her because I knew she would lead me to Rin.

She went to the store then walked straight home.

I stayed a respectable distance away from the house as she walked in. once she was safe inside I headed to the door when someone grabbed me.

"What the hell are you doing here Len!? We are going home now!" it was Gakupo.

I punched him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground letting me go.

Luka ran outside to help Gakupo. She noticed me, than she winked at me. I looked behind me to see that she left the door open. "Go ahead I got your brother" she hit him in the back of the head with a fish "that should keep him out for an hour." I laughed awkwardly "thanks Luka."

I ran inside to be stopped by Miku, Rin's other sister.

She tried to push me out of the house and kept saying "get out I am NOT losing my virginity today!"

I kept calling Rin the out of the corner of my eye I saw a door open.

**Rins pov**

I was cleaning up the mirror when I heard Len calling my name. "Len!" I said to the into the broken pieces of the mirror.

I heard him call me again but it sounded like it was coming from the living room.

I opened my door to see Miku trying to kick Len out. "Miku stop!" I ran over and grabbed Len from Miku. He hugged me "I thought you lived in another world!"

"It would seem that way."

Standing at the door was that lady with the green hair

I won't let you hurt Rin!" he held me close as I blushed.

"You two both lived on earth but two different personal worlds. You live on different sides of town, you go to different schools."

"What do you mean Gumi?" Len was confused

"By breaking the mirror I made your worlds come together" she smiled at me then everyone just kind of went off to let us be alone, as Miku said.

"I love you Rin." He pulled me closer to him until our lips met.

It filled me with new warmth that I could never feel from the right side of the mirror.

**That is the end!**

**I made Gumi kind of become a good guy because she is going to be a villain soon…**


End file.
